


Secret Her

by Rose_Miller



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Acting, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Dating, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Movies, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Interviews, Jokes, Laughter, Lawyers, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Plot Twists, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, walking the red carpet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Tom Hardy is a very experienced man, in every sense of the word. His acting career always keeps him busy. So when he's asked to do an unconventional interview, he is not prepared for what happens.Nyla Holms is new to the acting game, she isn't really that noticed by anyone. Being a "nobody" in the acting world, being asked to do an interview. Is something that rarely ever happens, so why not do an unconventional interview?On the flipside:Hope York is a very strict, yet sometimes laid back lawyer. She doesn't have much of a social life, when it comes to dating. Because dating a lawyer, isn't anyone's cup of tea. With a chance of luck, though...Chris Pine is well known actor, due to his charm and his sense of humor. He doesn't have a lot of time to date, due to the long distance issues and his schedule. While on vacation, an incident causes Chris to need a lawyer. The lawyer Chris finds...Note:These simple things, seem so simple. But what most people don't know, is there's a big secret that will soon be revealed. But what could it be?





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Shows and movies, with terrible titles. Are completely made up, thanks to random generators on google.

"Hi, N-N-" the man fumbles with his paperwork.

 

"Ny-la." The woman politely smiles.

 

"Right sorry." The man chuckles.

 

"Happens a lot." Nyla shrugs it off.

 

\---

"Well Nyla welcome to our show, " _Paperbrain_ ". Where stars interview stars." The man explains. "I'm the producer."

 

"Thank for picking me I guess." Nyla smiles.

 

"Today you're lucky enough to interview. None other than the very popular, Tom Hardy." The producer smiles.

 

"Wait you really want ME, to interview Tom Hardy? That's intimidating, because I'm a nobody... Especially compared to him!" Nyla nervously laughs.

 

"Well we flipped a coin..." The producer shrugs.

 

-

Nyla glares at him.

 

-

"I'm just kidding." The producer chuckles.

 

"Hilarious." Nyla mumbles.

 

"You're an up and coming star, and Tom is a veteran. Fans seem to enjoy both of you." The producer explains. "So we decided to bring you both together."

 

"Okay I guess... let's get started then." Nyla nods, as she takes her seat.

 

-

The producer smiles.

 

-

Nyla crosses her legs, she nervously places her hands on her lap, and she looks down.

 

\--

Nyla has long black hair down to her bum. Most people always seem to remember her most by her hair. She has ordinary brown eyes, her lower lip is scared from years of anxiety chewing as a teen, and she stands about 5'7".

 

\--

"Tom, welcome!" The producer greets, as a man enters the room.

 

\--

Nyla looks up to see a very buff man, with blue eyes, hair cut short, full plump lips, and a constantly bent pinkie finger.

 

\--

The blue eyed man spots Nyla right away.

 

-

Nyla clears her throat, to hide her blush.

 

-

The producer signals, for the cameras to start rolling.

 

\---

"Hi I'm-." The man greets, extending his hand.

 

"Hi Tom Hardy, I know." Nyla smiles shaking his hand. "I'm-"

 

"I know who you are." Tom states, as he sits across from Nyla.

 

"You do?" Nyla asks surprised.

 

"Yeah. Your movie " _The Entwined Secret_ ", is one of my favorites actually." Tom states.

 

"Excuse me?" Nyla laughs, thinking she heard wrong.

 

"What?" Tom asks confused.

 

"You, Tom Hardy... Know who I am? Please tell me this is a joke." Nyla looks around at the crew.

 

"I don't follow?" Tom shrugs.

 

"You're serious?" Nyla asks, looking back at Tom.

 

-

Tom nods.

 

-

"Oh god please kill me..." Nyla mumbles.


	2. Nyla's questions

"Okay so I'll admit, I'm extremely nervous. So please for the life of me... Just bear with me." Nyla shakes her head at herself.

 

"Alright good to know. You're honest, and very up front about things." Tom chuckles.

 

"I really wish I had something, to keep my hands busy. Or something to read off of." Nyla says, as she glares at the producer.

 

"Just free ball." Tom shrugs.

 

"Oh don't say that." Nyla laughs.

 

\--

"Are you starting to get comfortable?" Tom asks smiling slightly.

 

"Not necessarily, but at least I'm not stuttering yet." Nyla laughs at herself.

 

"How can I help, make you more comfortable?" Tom asks, tilting his head.

 

\---

"What type of woman do you go for?" Nyla asks boldly.

 

"Looks aren't that important. Whoever I'm with, I'll always find beautiful." Tom begins.

 

"Mmm vanilla answer." Nyla cringes.

 

-

Tom chuckles.

 

-

"If I'm going to ask, the bold or risqué questions. Then you can't give me, a vanilla answer." Nyla shakes her head.

 

"Alright fair enough." Tom nods.

 

"Answer again." Nyla smiles.

 

"I like an independent woman, someone who is very kind, the family type, and loves animals." Tom shrugs. "I want someone, I'll share forever with. I hope she'd be comfortable. In sweat pants, or maybe small shorts at home. In public I just want her to be comfortable... But also a bit dressed up."

 

"Better answer." Nyla nods.

 

-

Tom smiles.

 

-

"If you ask me, whoever you date. Would be lucky to have you." Nyla smiles.

 

"Thank you." Tom continues to smile.

 

\--

"Favorite sex position?" Nyla asks, crossing her arms.

 

-

Tom laughs as he's shocked by the question.

 

-

"I'm kidding." Nyla laughs.

 

"That one- You think you're cute huh?" Tom points at Nyla.

 

"I'm not that cute, just annoying." Nyla giggles.

 

"You're very cute." Tom chuckles.

 

-

Nyla rolls her eyes.

 

-

Tom smiles.

 

\--

"Do you sleep naked?" Nyla asks.

 

-

Tom blushes.

 

\--

"Okay I'll stop, I'm sorry." Nyla laughs. "I like to make people fidget a little. Test how much they can handle me."

 

"Oh I think I can handle you... Perfectly fine in private." Tom smirks.

 

"Honestly I agree with that." Nyla smiles with a shrug.

 

-

Tom chuckles.

 

\--

"Do you have, playground hiatus under your shirt?" Nyla asks.

 

"Playground hiatus?" Tom asks confused.

 

"Do you wax or shave your chest?" Nyla asks.

 

"I'm sure you'd know, I prefer not to shave or wax." Tom studies Nyla.

 

"Okay you're right, I do know that." Nyla nods.

 

"Are you just asking for a free look?" Tom asks.

 

"Maybe." Nyla giggles.

 

"Dirty girl." Tom winks.

 

"Okay I think we're done with the interview." Nyla blushes. "I took it too far."

 

-

Tom chuckles.

 

\--

"Tom thank you so much for your time." Nyla clears her throat.

 

"Okay cut." The producer nods.


	3. Two weeks

Nyla gets up from her chair, and she approaches Tom.

 

-

Tom smiles as he stands up.

 

\--

"I'm so sorry about-" Nyla begins.

 

"It's alright, I welcome some..." Tom trails off.

 

"Spice in an interview?" Nyla giggles.

 

"Something like that." Tom smiles.

 

"Still I don't want you to think. That I don't respect you or anything. Because I do respect you, I swear I-" Nyla rambles.

 

-

"Is this you nervous?" Tom teases.

 

"Very." Nyla nods. "I have so much anxiety right now."

 

"It was just a bit of fun, no harm done." Tom shrugs.

 

"Okay... I promise you won't, deal with me again." Nyla nods to herself.

 

"Are you going to go on the run now or something?" Tom teases.

 

"Yeah starting now!" Nyla says, as she leaves.

 

-

Tom laughs as he watches Nyla walk away.

 

\---

"Hey Tom." The producer approaches Tom.

 

"Hi." Tom nods.

 

"Did you think the interview-?" The producer starts to ask.

 

"Could I set up to interview her?" Tom asks.

 

"Who?" The producer asks.

 

"Nyla." Tom states.

 

"Oh... Sure, sure." The producer nods. "Did you really enjoy-?"

 

"How soon can we make that happen?" Tom asks crossing his arms.

 

\--

"Okay..." The producer takes out his smartphone. "I guess she made a great first impression."

 

"First-?" Tom furrows his brow.

 

"Yeah you two don't know-? I mean you've never worked together. Or really met right? At least from our research." The producer explains.

 

"Oh yeah... Sure. We've never met before." Tom shrugs.

 

\--

"Uh we have an opening, in two weeks. If you want to interview Nyla then." The producer goes through his phone.

 

"Two weeks? Doesn't seem soon enough." Tom tisks.

 

-

The producer looks at Tom confused.

 

-

"That's fine. Two weeks is fine." Tom nods.

 

"Okay I'll pen you down, I'll call Nyla, and then we'll see what happens." The producer smiles.

 

"Thanks mate." Tom nods.

 

\--

"Were you impressed with Nyla or-?" The producer asks.

 

"She just seemed very familiar to me. Like I've known her for years." Tom smiles.

 

"That seems a bit unheard of." The producer laughs.

 

"Not really." Tom walks away.


	4. You're dead

Nyla's phone continues to ring. While she makes her way home. She knows it's that producer calling.

 

\--

Why the producer would be calling so soon. Or rather why he'd be calling at all. Is probably to lecture Nyla on her questions.

 

\---

Nyla's seen enough interviews, she's heard enough stories, and she's formed plenty of her own opinions. To know how to approach Tom.

 

\--

Admittedly Nyla probably crossed few lines. But she can't help herself sometimes.

 

\---

Nyla walks through her front door. Her phone is still ringing.

 

\--

"Oh my God!" Nyla says annoyed. She finally gives in and answers.

 

" _Nyla_?" The producer asks.

 

"Yes." Nyla rolls her eyes.

 

" _Are you available, to come back in two weeks_?" The producer asks.

 

"Two weeks?" Nyla asks surprised.

 

" _Yes, we have someone who wants to interview you_." The producer states.

 

-

Nyla panics and she hangs up the phone.

 

\--

"You are so dead!" Nyla whispers to herself.


	5. Legal advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yonge = Young

"Excuse me Hope." A man knocks on cherry wood doors.

 

"Yes Kenneth?" A blonde woman, her hair in a bun, and she's wearing a grey suit coat with a black pencil skirt, looks up from her desk.

 

"Your new client is here." Kenneth informs her.

 

"Send him in please." Hope closes her file.

 

-

Kenneth nods and he turns away from the door.

 

-

Hope sits up straight in her chair.

 

\--

A man with light brown hair, blue eyes, average build, and a strong jaw enters Hope's office.

 

-

"Hi Chris Pine. You must be-?" Chris offers his hand.

 

"Hope Yonge." Hope shakes Chris' hand. "Have a seat please."

 

"Yeah sure." Chris says, as he sits across from Hope's desk.

 

\---

"So Mr. Pine-" Hope begins.

 

"Just Chris please, it doesn't need to be formal." Chris smiles.

 

"Chris." Hope states.

 

-

Chris nods.

 

-

"Do you mind explaining, your side of events?" Hope asks, moving a packet of papers in front of herself.

 

"Sure Mrs.-" Chris begins.

 

"It's Miss. but like you said, no formalities." Hope corrects.

 

"Right, sorry." Chris smiles.

 

"It's alright." Hope shrugs.

 

\--

"Well I'm filming this Comedy Romance." Chris starts again. "I was talking with my co-star, when this woman walks up to us. My co-star starts talking to her."

 

-

Hope nods.

 

-

"I didn't catch what my co-star said. I just remember the woman, made a gaging noise. I got concerned, but she and my co-star started laughing." Chris shakes his head. "She apologized and said, she chocked on her saliva. She was very embarrassed obviously."

 

-

Hope furrows her brow as she listens.

 

-

"My co-star I guess, noticed something was in her mouth. He asked what it was, she said it was a lemon head." Chris rolls his eyes. "She offered both of us one, she had the bag in her pocket. I took one from the bag. But my co-star took the one from her mouth."

 

-

Hope makes a face.

 

-

"Yeah he put the candy, in his own mouth then. The woman laughed and shook her head. I was confused by what he did. But then he gave her, the same candy back." Chris makes a face.

 

\--

"So that's why you're here?" Hope asks, finding the story ridiculous.

 

"Yes. Either the press, or someone on the crew. Is trying to say I was sexually harassing this woman." Chris nods.

 

\--

"Have you spoken with this woman? Because are you sure, it isn't coming from her? That maybe she meant to target your coworker, but someone changed the target to you?" Hope asks crossing her legs.

 

"I don't know who she is." Chris shrugs.

 

"Then that presents an issue." Hope shakes her head. "Unless I can figure out who this woman is. I don't have a lot to go on right now."

 

\--

"I have never harassed anyone! I would never-!" Chris starts to defend himself.

 

"I never implied you did or would Chris." Hope holds her hands up defensively. "I'm telling you the facts. Your story sounds insane, but the public would eat it up."

 

\--

"What can I do?" Chris asks.

 

"I can't tell you something stupid like lie low. But I will be sure to say, be careful who you speak to. Do not talk to anyone, regarding this situation." Hope advises. "Should you see this woman again, I want you to call me immediately."

 

-

Chris leans forward to take Hope's card.

 

-

"Do nothing else, but call me. Do not talk to her and do not approach her." Hope demands.

 

\--

"Are you taking the case?" Chris asks.

 

"I wouldn't necessarily classify it as a, "case". But yes I am taking it on, to further investigate." Hope shrugs. "If it comes down to it. You might have to form a public apology."

 

"I-I-I don't think this is exactly public..." Chris stutters.

 

"Even if you aren't aware of the status. Somewhere out there, the public knows. You'll have to draft something just in case." Hope taps her desk. "Do you personally know this woman?"

 

"I'd never met her before." Chris shakes his head.

 

\--

"Can you describe what she looked like?" Hope asks.

 

"Average height and dark hair." Chris shrugs.

 

"Very basic." Hope tisks.

 

"Sorry." Chris shrugs.

 

"It's a start." Hope shrugs. "For now I'll do some digging. So go home and go to work. Maintain a regular routine, but like I said-"

 

"Thank you.” Chris nods.

 

-

Hope nods.


	6. Calling around

Chris leaves Hope's office, and Kenneth enters.

 

\--

"Can you tell me who is working on this project, the projects location, and the name of the project?" Hope asks, opening her laptop.

 

"Yeah I'll make some calls." Kenneth nods.

 

"Thank you." Hope starts doing some online research.

 

\--

Kenneth sits at his desk, and he calls Chris' agent.

 

\---

"Hello?" Chris' agent answers.

 

"Hi this is Hope Yonge's assistant, Kenneth." Kenneth states.

 

"Oh the lawyer. What can I do for you?" The agent asks.

 

"Could you please tell me, what movie he's working on?" Kenneth asks.

 

" _This Means War_ " I believe." The agent states.

 

"Could you please tell me, who works on the crew?" Kenneth asks.

 

\--

"Is this about that woman?" The agent asks.

 

"What do you know about it?" Kenneth asks.

 

"I don't know the woman, she isn't part of the project, and she's only listed the set once." The agent explains. "She seemed more interested in Tom than Chris."

 

"Tom?" Kenneth asks.

 

"Hardy. Tom Hardy." The agent says. "He's co-starring beside Chris for this movie."

 

"But you're saying, this woman didn't target Chris?" Kenneth asks, taking notes.

 

"I'm not saying she targeted anyone." The agent states. "I'm just saying, it was Chris she was focused on."

 

"Would this Hardy have any reason-?" Kenneth asks.

 

"Honestly I don't know Tom personally. But I don't think he necessarily has enemies." The agent says. "If you ask me, I think he knows this woman personally."

 

"Thank you." Kenneth underlines something on his notepad.

 

"No problem." The agent hangs up.

 

-

Kenneth takes his notebook into Hope's office.

 

\---

Hope looks up from her computer.

 

-

"This might interest you." Kenneth hands Hope the notebook.

 

-

Hope looks at the notebook, her eyes land on the underlined word, and then she looks up at Kenneth.

 

-

"Get me a number to him." Hope requests.

 

-

Kenneth nods and he walks back to his desk.

 

-

Hope goes back to her laptop.


	7. The article

Hope searches everything, she can about the movie. When she finds the director's name, she starts making her own calls.

 

\--

"Hello?" The director answers.

 

"Hi this is Hope Yonge. I'm calling about an issue with one of your actors." Hope explains.

 

"Which actor?" The director asks.

 

\--

Hope hesitates. She finds it odd the director doesn't know what she's referring to.

 

\--

"Chris Pine." Hope clears her throat.

 

"What issue exactly?" The director asks.

 

"I have to be very vague. But it's about a woman visiting your set. An interaction was... Misinterpreted per say." Hope explains.

 

"I'm sorry Mrs.-"

 

"Miss." Hope corrects.

 

"Miss. Yonge, I don't know what you're talking about." The director states.

 

"No one has come forward to you, about this? Not even Chris himself?" Hope asks.

 

"No ma'am." The director says.

 

\--

"Alright well I have one more question." Hope sighs.

 

"Shoot." The director says.

 

"What can you tell me about Tom Hardy?" Hope asks.

 

"Not a lot. We only just started this movie. We're on week two honestly." The director says.

 

\--

"Do you mind me stating, that I feel you're lying to me?" Hope asks.

 

"I don't appreciate that Miss. Yonge." The director says annoyed.

 

"I find it hard to believe, that your big star wouldn't confide in you about this. If any situation arises, that might damage or hinder your filming. I would think you'd like to be told about it, so that you may handle it." Hope states, giving back some sass. "Tell me I'm wrong now."

 

-

The director hangs up.

 

-

"Dick." Hope rolls her eyes.

 

-

Hope opens her notebook, she makes note of the phone.

 

\---

"Kenneth, any luck?" Hope asks, still writing.

 

"Not yet." Kenneth answers.

 

-

Hope nods to herself.

 

\---

Hope's phone starts to ring, and she answers it right away.

 

-

"You've reached the office of Hope Yonge, Hope speaking." Hope answers.

 

"This is a producer from " _This Means War_ ". I'd like to know, exactly why you're calling." The producer states.

 

"I am not at liberty to share that information. All I can tell you is, there was an incident with one of your actors... I'm trying to get it resolved." Hope states, twirling her pen between her fingers.

 

"As far as the director and myself are aware. There was no incident, so please don't call again." The producer states.

 

"With all due respect, this is my job. Whatever you're trying to hide, that doesn't deal with my case I don't care! But your actor's reputation, as well as your own, and this movies reputation are on the line. So think that before you dare, to hang up on me again." Hope slams her phone down on the receiver.

 

-

Hope rubs her temples to try and calm down.

 

\---

"Hope! Hope!" Kenneth runs into her office.

 

-

Hope looks up.

 

-

"Look at this." Kenneth hands her his phone. "A friend of mine just found it."

 

-

Hope looks at an article on Kenneth's phone.

 

\--

The title of the article, puts Pine's name into question almost immediately.

 

-

Hope scrolls through the article. It mentions Chris' side of things, but nothing else. She makes note of that.

 

-

"Well?" Kenneth asks.

 

"The source isn't credible, but no one will care about that. But the "source" who told the reporter this information." Hope shakes her head. "They got this information from Chris himself. They just added colorful detail, to make Bank from it."

 

"Do you want me to call the reporter?" Kenneth asks.

 

-

Hope scrolls to the bottom of the article. The reporter's name is posted at the bottom.

 

\--

**_Article by Stew Hunter._ **

 

**_\--_ **

Hope's heart begins to race, it aches from fear, and her blood boils.

 

-

"Hope?" Kenneth asks.

 

"I'll deal with it myself. I'm on break Kenneth, I'll be back in an hour." Hope gets up from her desk.

 

"Okay." Kenneth nods.

 

-

Hope grabs her keys, her jacket, and her purse before leaving.


	8. Article Author

Hope marches through the glass doors. Of a very vile and legal jumping, office of a local gossip site. The very same site, that posted the article she read.

 

\---

"Hey can I help you?" A young blonde receptionist asks.

 

"Yes-" Hope looks up.

 

-

A man on the other side of the receptionist. Looks out through another set of glass doors. His eyes narrow, and his jaw clenches.

 

-

"Never mind, I found him." Hope smirks, marching past the receptionist.

 

"Um ma'am you can't-! Excuse me!" The receptionist tries to stop Hope.

 

-

Hope ignores the woman, her eyes set on the man she needs to speak to.

 

\--

The man sees Hope walking through the doors, he turns his back, and he tries avoiding Hope.

 

-

"Stew!" Hope snaps. "Stew Hunter!"

 

-

Everyone in the open office area looks up.

 

-

The man keeps his back to Hope. He's stopped walking, out of sheer embarrassment.

 

-

"I have a bone to pick with you!" Hope says, only for Stew to hear.

 

"My office." Stew points.

 

-

Hope follows Stew to his office. The confined space makes Hope's hands sweat, her heart races faster, and Hope tries hard for a poker face.

 

\--

"What the hell do you want?" Stew asks, standing behind his desk.

 

"Delete that article." Hope demands, closing the door.

 

"What article? We post tons of-" Stew laughs.

 

"Don't bullshit me. It's still fresh on your page!" Hope says annoyed.

 

"People have already shared, or screenshot it." Stew shrugs.

 

"Even with the source deleted. No one can prove if the information is real." Hope crosses her arms.

 

"Why would I do that?" Stew asks.

 

"Should we talk about my past? All that money you still owe for me?" Hope challenges. "I can just as easily, and legitimately! Ruin your reputation in a matter of seconds."

 

-

Stew growls annoyed, as he gets on his laptop.

 

-

Hope walks over to Stew, to make sure everything is deleted.

 

\--

"Happy now?" Stew asks, as his laptop sits blank of Chris Pine.

 

"Backups, hand them over." Hope demands, holding out her hand.

 

-

Stew glares at Hope, as he pulls them from his desk.

 

\--

"If this article goes back up, by anyone here or anyone you know. I'm posting your information on the internet too." Hope threatens.

 

-

Stew looks away from Hope.

 

-

"You won't be able to hide your drug or alcohol problems soon anyway." Hope shrugs, as she turns to leave.

 

"What caused a stick up your ass?" Stew asks, looking at Hope.

 

-

Hope turns around to face Stew.

 

-

Stew has his arms crossed.

 

-

"Nothing... But you know what, I never liked you Dad." Hope shrugs, casually walking out of Stew's office.


	9. Breakdown

Hope gets to car and she locks the doors.

 

\--

Hope holds tight to the steering wheel, she's breathing heavily, and her eyes begin to water. She tries telling herself to remain calm. But too many emotions are hitting her at the same time.

 

\--

Hope has no choice but to break. She starts sobbing heavily, her heart hurts, and her breathing is irregular.

 

\---

The breakdown feels like it lasts for hours. But at best, it only lasts five minutes.

 

\--

Hope starts to regulate her breathing, she dries her face, and she pulls down her mirror to check her appearance.

 

\---

Normally Hope go straight home, call it a day, and feel absolutely defeated. But Hope is trying to move past that. Now she's trying to be, the actual badass that she is.

 

\--

Hope starts her car, she drives back to her office, and she gets back to work.

 

\----

"Uh Hope." Kenneth walks into her office.

 

"Yeah?" Hope looks up from her notes.

 

"I got you a burger and fries." Kenneth sets the bag on Hope's desk.

 

"How did you know?" Hope smiles slightly.

 

-

Kenneth shrugs.

 

-

"Well thank you." Hope nods.

 

\--

"Oh I got Hardy's number. Or rather one you can reach him at." Kenneth adds.

 

"You did?" Hope asks.

 

"Yeah I left him a message. I told him to call you back directly, with your number included." Kenneth hands Hope Tom's number.

 

"Wow Kenneth, that's great. Thank you." Hope smiles.

 

\--

"I'm going to go on break now, if that's okay." Kenneth shrugs.

 

"Yeah that's fine." Hope nods.

 

-

Kenneth nods and he walks out of the office.

 

\---

"Okay Tom, why don't I try calling you?" Hope asks herself.

 

-

Hope picks up her phone, she dials in the number Kenneth gave her, and she listens to the phone ring.

 

\--

Hope taps her fingers on her desk while the phone rings.

 

-

"The mailbox is full, please try again later." The automated voice states.

 

"Damn..." Hope hangs up the phone.

 

\--

Hope taps her fingers against the desk. She needs to figure out who else to call, do more research on this woman, and talk to legit reporters.

 

-

"But first brain food." Hope says to herself.

 

-

Hope grabs the bag Kenneth left, and she pulls out the burger.


	10. Other side of the story

Hope jots down notes while she eats. She's trying to plan out her attack.

 

-

Hope's phone rings.

 

\--

"Hello?" Hope picks up the phone.

 

"Yeah is this-?" The man on the other line hesitates.

 

"Hope." A faint voice says.

 

"Right, Hope. Is this Hope?" The man asks.

 

"Yes it is, uh speaking actually. May I ask who this is?" Hope sets her burger down.

 

"Tom Hardy mate." Tom states.

 

"Oh, yes Tom!" Hope starts taking notes. "Do you have to speak about-?"

 

"Chris told me he spoke with you." Tom states.

 

"Really?" Hope pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

"Yeah he said he wasn't supposed to. But you know, he's all over this place about this situation." Tom explains.

 

"I understand that, but I specifically told him." Hope sighs heavily. "Just forget it. What can you tell me Tom?"

 

\--

"It isn't the media spinning this. I think someone, on the crew has an issue." Tom says.

 

"Issue? Elaborate." Hope furrows her brow.

 

"I can't say for sure, but it's definitely personal." Tom says.

 

\--

"Okay what about this woman? What can you tell me about her?" Hope asks.

 

"She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Tom sternly states.

 

"I take it you know her personally." Hope shrugs.

 

"Aye. So I know she isn't targeting anyone. She's a target herself, because of this." Tom says.

 

\--

"What's your side of the story?" Hope asks.

 

"My visitor came to set-" Tom begins.

 

"This mystery woman?" Hope asks.

 

"Aye." Tom agrees.

 

"Just clarifying." Hope states.

 

"She came to visit, she had candy in her and in her pocket, and she offered some to Chris and myself." Tom explains. "Chris took the candy from the bag. I took the candy from her mouth, and then I put it back in her mouth."

 

"Is that all that happened?" Hope asks.

 

"Yeah, Chris took off. So my friend and I went to lunch." Tom says. "Look she has no interest in Chris, she wouldn't target anyone for something like this, and I feel it's someone on the crew."

 

\--

"Can you say who exactly? Or at least hint at anyone?" Hope asks.

 

"I really can't." Tom says.

 

"Well thank you for side." Hope finishes taking notes.

 

"No problem." Tom says.

 

\--

"Wait! Could I possibly get this woman's name?" Hope asks. "You are the only person, who knows her."

 

"I'm sorry I can't." Tom hangs up.

 

"Wait! Shit!" Hope hangs up the phone.

 

-

Hope writes down her last bit of notes.

 

\--

"I think I know who's doing this." Hope says to herself.

 

\---

Hope picks up her phone, and she makes one more call.

 

-

"Hello?" A man answers.

 

"Chris! It's Hope." Hope says.

 

"Oh hey." Chris recognizes her.

 

"Listen are you busy right now?" Hope asks.

 

"No I'm not, what's up?" Chris says.

 

"We need to talk. Could you come to my office please?" Hope asks.

 

"Yeah sure." Chris hangs up.

 

"Okay... Here we go." Hope huffs, nervously adjusting her skirt.


	11. Connecting the dots

Kenneth arrives back from his break.

 

\--

"Hey Hope I got you a vanilla Pepsi." Kenneth says, as he enters her office.

 

"Thank you!" Hope says, taking the pop.

 

"Is that all you've eaten?" Kenneth asks, pointing to Hope's burger.

 

-

Hope looks down at her burger. She's only taken two bites.

 

-

"That Tom called." Hope shrugs.

 

"You need to eat." Kenneth crosses his arms.

 

"I know... But I'm a little stressed, and I don't like to eat when I'm stressed." Hope shrugs.

 

-

Kenneth stares at Hope.

 

-

"Fine, I will finish it I promise. Just not right now." Hope rolls her eyes.

 

"Fine." Kenneth nods.

 

\---

"Chris is on his way, to talk more about this." Hope states.

 

"So progress?" Kenneth asks.

 

"I certainly hope so. Tom admitted to knowing this woman. He said she wouldn't target Chris, or anyone for that matter." Hope informs.

 

"So who does he think it is?" Kenneth asks.

 

"He refused to say, other than its someone on the crew." Hope shrugs.

 

"Someone on the crew?" Kenneth asks.

 

"Well the producer, and the director. Both claim no one told them about this, which is hard to believe." Hope shrugs. "When I pressed about it. They both told me to back off, and then hung up."

 

"That's rude." Kenneth scoffs.

 

"I know!" Hope tosses her hands.

 

"I'm going to need a bottle of wine after this." Kenneth sighs.

 

"Me too!" Hope laughs.

 

\---

"Hope?" A voice asks.

 

"That's Chris." Hope waves Kenneth off. "Come in Chris."

 

-

Kenneth rushes out of the room.

 

\--

Chris takes Kenneth's place.

 

\---

"Sit down please." Hope points to the chair.

 

-

Chris nods as he sits opposite Hope.

 

\--

"I've spoken to Tom, he knows the woman." Hope states.

 

"Okay what does that mean for my situation?" Chris asks.

 

"Tom claims she wouldn't target anyone. She has no interest in you, so this isn't her doing this." Hope explains. "But that's coming from Tom. I'd have to speak to her myself, to be sure."

 

"Okay." Chris nods.

 

"Tom feels it's someone on the crew. To keep himself safe, he didn't specify on who." Hope adds.

 

-

Chris furrows his brow.

 

-

"Talking to two members of the crew. I have to admit, that was my suspicion too. But again, I'm going to look more into this." Hope shrugs.

 

\--

"I mean for only being a few hours-" Chris laughs slightly.

 

"6!" Kenneth shouts.

 

"What?" Hope asks confused.

 

"It's been six hours." Kenneth elaborates.

 

-

Hope rolls her eyes.

 

-

"I'm very impressed." Chris chuckles.

 

"I'm good at what I do." Hope smiles.

 

"I have to agree." Chris nods.

 

\--

"So again lie low, do not talk to anyone about this, and just keep your normal routine. If you see the woman, still call me." Hope sighs.

 

"Thank you." Chris nods.

 

"Have a good night." Hope smiles.


	12. Same old, same old?

"Nyla you have a visitor." A woman says, stepping into the room.

 

"Who-?" Nyla turns around.

 

"Hey beautiful!" A man greets.

 

"Hey!" Nyla smiles. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Just thought I'd come see you." He shrugs.

 

"My day just started. Obviously I'm getting makeup done." Nyla rolls her eyes.

 

"Hey!" The artist shoves Nyla.

 

"I love ya doll, don't worry." Nyla giggles.

 

"Mhm." The artist shakes her head.

 

"I swear she'd leave me for you." He says, making Nyla laugh.

 

"Oh fat chance. She has you wrapped around her pinkie." The artist teases.

 

-

Nyla giggles.

 

-

"That's true." He nods.

 

\---

"Anyway." Nyla shakes her head.

 

"Oh hey, did you want a lemon head? We have some left over." The artist offers.

 

"I'm okay actually." He shakes his head.

 

\---

"Oh uh Kevin called me." Nyla sighs.

 

"Why? Why would Kevin be calling you?" He asks.

 

"I don't know." Nyla shakes her head.

 

"Could we have a minute?" He asks.

 

"Oh sure." The artist leaves.

 

-

Nyla looks up at him.

 

\--

"Does he not know?" He asks.

 

"Obviously he doesn't! He isn't very bright." Nyla shakes her head.

 

"I told you I didn't want you-" He shakes his finger at Nyla.

 

"Oh get off with that! I was only being polite!" Nyla slaps his finger.

 

"He's obviously getting the wrong idea." He shrugs.

 

"I don't know how he can. I'm not sending any signals." Nyla crosses her arms.

 

"I'd say you're pretty pissed off right now. That's the signal I'm getting." He shrugs.

 

"Then stop pissing me off." Nyla makes a face.

 

-

He shakes his head.

 

-

"Look I need to film a scene. Can we please talk later?" Nyla sighs.

 

"Yeah." He says, as he leaves.

 

-

Nyla shakes her head.

 

\---

The artist comes back in the room.

 

\--

"Same old, same old?" The artist asks.

 

"Something like that." Nyla shakes her head.

 

\--

"Is everything alright?" The artist asks.

 

"Yes. Just this guy... He always gets something up his ass about him." Nyla shakes her head.

 

-

The artist laughs.

 

-

"I'm sorry I shouldn't-" the artist apologizes.

 

"No it's fine. Because it is ridiculous, believe me." Nyla rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"So how about your hair, and then we get you off to set?" The artist changes the subject.

 

"Please. I need to get something over with." Nyla nods.


	13. Kevin

"Thanks again doll." Nyla says, as she leaves makeup.

 

-

Nyla's guest is leaning against the wall. He looks up at Nyla, when she enters the hall.

 

\--

"Shit." Nyla whispers. "Okay what's the real issue?"

 

"Hm?" He hums.

 

"Cut the crap. Look I know you don't like Kevin. But-" Nyla gets cut off.

 

\---

"Nyla! Hey gorgeous!" Kevin shouts down the hall.

 

-

Nyla cringes.

 

-

The man looks right at Nyla.

 

-

"Please don't." Nyla whispers.

 

\--

"Nyla. Didn't you hear me?" Kevin asks, pinching her butt.

 

-

Nyla clenches her jaw in annoyance.

 

-

The man stands up straight, he pulls his shoulders back, and he puffs out his chest.

 

\--

"Kevin. Hi." Nyla turns around.

 

-

A blonde haired, brown eyed, and very cocky guy smiles.

 

-

"You just finish your makeup? You always look better with it, than without." Kevin winks.

 

-

Nyla holds her breath.

 

\--

The man's chest bumps against Nyla's back.

 

-

Nyla swallows down a laugh.

 

\--

"Oh I'm sorry, who is this?" Kevin asks, spotting Nyla's guest.

 

"A friend." Nyla sighs. "Look I'm busy. I'll catch you later?"

 

"Sounds good." Kevin nods.

 

"Okay." Nyla turns around.

 

-

The man looks down at Nyla.

 

\--

Kevin looks over Nyla's backside. He slaps her ass before walking away.

 

-

Nyla growls annoyed. She's thought about, knocking Kevin's lights out several times.

 

-

Nyla's guest isn't having it, he tries pushing Nyla aside, and he'll knock Kevin out himself.

 

-

"Seriously not right now." Nyla says, as she stops him.

 

"Nyla he can't just-" He tries to argue.

 

"Please..." Nyla sighs.

 

"He better keep his damn hands to himself!" He states.

 

"I know. It won't be much longer okay." Nyla shakes her head. "Then you can punch him."

 

"You owe me." He says, poking Nyla's nose.

 

"When this is over, I'm at your mercy." Nyla giggles.

 

-

He shakes his head with a smile.

 

-

"I gotta go." Nyla giggles again.

 

"Yeah alright." He nods.


	14. Hope on set

Hope leaves her office, and she decides to go into the "field" to further investigate.

 

\---

"Ma'am excuse me, are supposed to be-" a security guard stops Hope.

 

"Security? Nice touch." Hope rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Name?" The guard asks.

 

"Hope Yonge." Hope forces a smile.

 

-

The guard looks at his clipboard.

 

-

Hope tries peaking at the board.

 

-

The guard lays the board flat against his chest.

 

-

Hope smiles.

 

-

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you on set." The guard shakes his head.

 

"Whose order?" Hope asks.

 

"I can't say." The guard shakes his head.

 

\--

"Is Chris Pine here?" Hope asks.

 

"I can't-"

 

"He's my client, you can't keep me from him." Hope states.

 

"Oh..." The guard's hands begin to sweat.

 

-

Hope raises her eyebrows.

 

\--

"Do you want to let me in? Or should I go public, that your boss-?" Hope shrugs.

 

"I'll get Mr. Pine, please wait here." The guard says, as he walks away.

 

"Thought so." Hope sighs.

 

\---

"Hey excuse me." A man says, tapping Hope's shoulder.

 

-

Hope looks over her shoulder.

 

-

"I work here, could I please-?" The man smiles.

 

"Oh sure. Sorry, I'm just waiting to speak to-" Hope steps aside.

 

"Ey aren't you that lawyer?" The man asks.

 

"I mean I'm Hope Yonge." Hope shrugs.

 

"That's right! Yeah!" The man snaps his fingers.

 

"I'm sorry you are?" Hope asks.

 

"Oh sorry. Tom Hardy." He offers his hand.

 

"Oh Tom." Hope shakes his hand.

 

"Don't trust the guard. Follow me." Tom gestures.

 

"Okay." Hope shrugs, following Tom.

 

\--

Tom clears his throat, as they walk through the trailers.

 

-

"Can I ask where you're coming from?" Hope asks.

 

"Lunch." Tom says, as they stop outside of Chris' trailer.

 

\---

"Do you have time for me to talk to you?" Hope asks, looking around.

 

"In here." Tom opens Chris' trailer.

 

-

Hope smiles as Tom lets her walk in first.

 

-

Tom follows Hope, and he closes the door behind them.

 

\--

"Honestly Tom, do you think it's someone on the crew?" Hope asks.

 

-

Tom nods.

 

-

"I have a feeling, it's someone high-up. Would you say that, you feel the same way?" Hope asks.

 

-

Tom nods.

 

-

"Okay." Hope sighs.

 

\--

"Look my friend, she didn't set Chris up. I swear on my baby's life, she didn't." Tom states.

 

"Baby?" Hope raises her eyebrows.

 

"Well my girl is still pregnant. But you know what I mean." Tom shrugs. "She just wears my clothes. So you don't see her little belly."

 

"Oh... Okay..." Hope nods.

 

"I didn't set up Chris either. It was just harmless flirting." Tom explains.

 

"Between you and-?" Hope asks.

 

"My friend... She's actually my girl." Tom sheepishly smiles.

 

"That definitely changes things." Hope takes out a notepad.

 

"If this goes public, don't put in the bit about my girl or the pregnancy." Tom requests.

 

"I won't. But just curious, why you don't-?" Hope shrugs.

 

"It hasn't been made public yet." Tom shrugs.

 

"Okay. I completely respect your privacy." Hope nods.

 

"Thanks." Tom sighs.


	15. Checking on her client

Chris' trailer door opens.

 

-

Hope and Tom look at the door.

 

-

"Hope." Chris says surprised.

 

-

Hope smiles.

 

-

"Hey!" Chris smiles, stepping into his trailer. "Oh hey Tom."

 

"Mate." Tom nods.

 

-

Chris looks between Tom and Hope.

 

-

"Uh anyway, Tom thank you so much. For showing me to Chris' trailer." Hope looks at Tom.

 

"Oh yeah no problem." Tom smiles, walking towards the door.

 

-

Chris steps aside, as Tom leaves.

 

-

Hope quickly puts her notepad away.

 

\---

"Obviously I'm surprised to see you." Chris begins.

 

"I just wanted to check in with you." Hope clears her throat. "My assistant, told me about an article."

 

"Whoa article?" Chris asks.

 

"I had it taken down hours ago." Hope shakes her head.

 

"Okay." Chris nods.

 

\--

"Has anything happened on your end?" Hope asks.

 

"A few members of the crew, look at strangely. But otherwise no." Chris shakes his head.

 

"Given the circumstances, that's expected." Hope nods. "We don't have anything else, to go on. So for the rest of tonight. I wouldn't worry about it."

 

"But are you-?" Chris starts to ask.

 

"I'm still working this. Until I figure out, who's trying to slander your name? I'm not giving this up." Hope states.

 

"Thank you." Chris smiles.

 

\--

"Do you have anything, to add while I'm here?" Hope asks.

 

"I don't think so." Chris shakes his head.

 

\--

"Has the security guard, always been here?" Hope asks.

 

"No. He was just hired today." Chris furrows his brow.

 

"Interesting." Hope nods.

 

"He's not very great at his job." Chris shrugs.

 

-

Hope laughs slightly.

 

-

Chris chuckles.

 

\--

"Well I just wanted to get a personal, feel of the set and crew. But I also wanted to check in with my client." Hope sighs.

 

"I'm fine thanks." Chris smiles.

 

"Right... Goodnight Chris." Hope nods.

 

"Night." Chris opens the door for Hope.


	16. Meeting 2

"Nyla! Good morning." A man greets. "Welcome back to _Paperbrain_."

 

"I can't believe I'm back here." Nyla shakes her head.

 

"Oh but you had so much fun last time." The producer chuckles.

 

"Oh yeah." Nyla rolls her eyes.

 

"Right this way. Same room as before." The producer gestures.

 

-

Nyla nods as she follows him.

 

\---

"We'll start filming once you sit down." The producer says, as they walk through a pair of doors.

 

"Okay." Nyla yawns. She had a long filming schedule. She wasn't able to sleep, more than four hours.

 

\--

"Just past the camera." The producer nods.

 

-

Nyla smiles, walking to the front of the cameras.

 

\---

The person set to interview Nyla, is already waiting.

 

-

Nyla sits in the open chair, she looks up, and her reaction is "Oh fuck."

 

-

The producer gestures, for the cameras to roll.

 

\--

"Hello again Nyla." Tom smirks, sitting across her.

 

"Tom." Nyla playfully narrows her eyes.

 

"So tell me Nyla." Tom looks her up and down.

 

-

Nyla rolls her eyes with a smile.

 

\--

"What's your favorite love story?" Tom asks, smiling at Nyla.

 

"My favorite story is, my grandparents meeting." Nyla smiles.

 

"Well go on, tell me the story." Tom urges.

 

"My grandmother, went to the movies... With some unnamed boy. While she was there, she went to get snacks." Nyla continues to smile.

 

-

Tom nods.

 

-

"As she got popcorn, my grandmother met a different boy. A very handsome, charming, and sweet boy named James Holmes." Nyla looks up at Tom.

 

"How handsome was he?" Tom asks with a smile.

 

"So handsome that my grandmother... Left the movie with James. She never went back to her date." Nyla giggles.

 

"Oh Mr. Steal your girl." Tom chuckles.

 

"She was married to James, for nearly 50 years. Before cancer took her." Nyla sighs, her smile fading slightly.

 

"Aw I'm sorry." Tom frowns.

 

"My grandfather never, dated anyone else or got remarried. He always says, "I had my one true love already. No one can ever replace that." I really wish guys like that existed." Nyla sighs, looking away for a moment.

 

"You don't think they do?" Tom asks furrowing his brow.

 

"Well I haven't found one if they do." Nyla shrugs. "I'd give anything, to find true love like they did."

 

"I'd say you've someone at least." Tom points at Nyla's hands in her lap.

 

-

Nyla furrows her brow.

 

-

"That ring on your finger. Kind of confirms it." Tom shrugs.

 

-

Nyla looks down at her hands.

 

-

"Well it's a prop ring. I guess I just forgot it was on." Nyla nervously laughs.

 

-

Tom smiles.

 

-

"I don't see anyone, wanting to marry me." Nyla shrugs.


	17. Her secret

_*Flashback*_

 

_\--_

Nyla's attending her first red carpet, for her first movie. She's dressed to the nines in a form fitting black dress, a slit in the skirt that goes up mid-thigh, and an open back. Her hair has been placed into a tight bun, strays have been hair sprayed down, and her ears are dressed up with black diamonds.

 

-

Nyla focuses on her walking, so she doesn't trip on the long skirt. Or her own feet in her stilettos.

 

\---

Cameras start flashing when, Nyla steps onto the red carpet. She's with her date, and longtime friend Kevin.

 

-

Kevin's hand rests on Nyla's lower back. He waves to the fans and the cameras.

 

-

Nyla nervously tries fidgeting with her ring. But the finger that normally holds it, is bare.

 

\--

Kevin squeezes Nyla's back to get her to look up.

 

-

Nyla forces a smile between pictures.

 

\--

Kevin doesn't notice Nyla's discomfort.

 

-

Nyla's too lost in thought, wishing she didn't agree. To keep her real relationship a secret.

 

\---

The vultures start asking for pictures of the couple.

 

-

Kevin happily poses, and he pulls Nyla close to him.

 

-

Nyla looks up at Kevin, and she feels miserable. This wasn't how she wanted her public life to look.

 

\--

Kevin may love Nyla, and see this as a real relationship.

 

-

But to Nyla she doesn't love Kevin. He's nothing more, than a friend to her.

 

\--

"Smile." Kevin says, keeping his eyes on the cameras.

 

-

Nyla looks out at the cameras. She forces a convincing smile, before moving on.

 

-

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kevin asks, grabbing Nyla's arm.

 

-

Nyla turns to Kevin, she wants to explain how she feels. But it would be in poor taste, to dump him now. Especially with everyone, who is waiting on juicy gossip.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Kevin asks, searching Nyla's face.

 

-

Nyla opens her mouth to speak, when she notices him.

 

-

It's obvious that he notices her too. They seem to lock eyes across the carpet.

 

-

"I need to powder my nose." Nyla says, as she walks inside.

 

-

Kevin shrugs it off, and he poses for more pictures.

 

\---

Nyla hurries to the bathroom. She fixes her hair, and then she leaves the bathroom.

 

\--

"Fancy meeting you here." A man states, leaning on the wall.

 

"Jesus!" Nyla jumps, not expecting him to be there.

 

"Not exactly love." He smiles.

 

"Are you here to check up on me?" Nyla asks, crossing her arms.

 

"I just happen to be here actually." The man says innocently.

 

"Oh really?" Nyla shakes her head.

 

"Yeah." He nods.

 

-

Nyla shakes her head.

 

\--

"Are you okay?" He asks.

 

"I don't want to do this anymore." Nyla sighs.

 

"That date of yours-?" he looks around.

 

"He's just a friend." Nyla states. "But you know all about that."

 

"Aye." He nods.

 

-

Nyla rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"So your date wouldn't mind, if we ditched this place would he?" He smirks.

 

"Are you-?" Nyla drops her arms to her side.

 

-

He shrugs innocently.

 

-

Nyla smiles with a shake of her head.

 

-

He offers his hand.

 

-

Nyla smiles taking his hand.

 

-

"You might want this love." He says, slipping Nyla's ring on her finger.

 

"Much better." Nyla giggles.


	18. Tom's questions

_*Current day*_

 

_\--_

"What's your type?" Tom asks.

 

"Vanilla answer?" Nyla giggles.

 

"Sure, and then the risqué answer." Tom nods.

 

\--

"Vanilla, I'm very attracted to blue eyed men." Nyla states.

 

-

Tom smiles.

 

-

"I want a family man, an animal lover is a must, and I want someone to accept my flaws." Nyla shrugs.

 

\--

"Answer again." Tom nods, with a smirk.

 

"I like the big teddy bears, that hide this aggressive side. That's kind of a turn on." Nyla smiles.

 

-

Tom crosses his arms, as he leans back in his chair.

 

-

"I hope he can handle, my tendency to bite." Nyla giggles.

 

-

Tom smirks, with a slight chuckle.

 

-

"I really just need someone. Who will give me, a good fucking. But then other days, he'd make tender love to me." Nyla shrugs.

 

-

Tom clears his throat, he nods as he looks away, and he adjusts his pants.

 

-

Nyla covers her mouth, to keep from laughing.

 

\---

"So Nyla." Tom clears his throat again.

 

"Yes?" Nyla sighs, still trying not to laugh.

 

"Favorite position in bed?" Tom asks, locking eyes with Nyla.

 

"A pancake isn't done... Until it's been flipped on both sides." Nyla shrugs, keeping a straight face.

 

"Dirty, dirty girl." Tom laughs.

 

-

Nyla giggles at Tom's laughter.

 

\--

"You're spunky aren't you?" Tom continues to laugh.

 

"I'm just quick with a dirty joke or comment." Nyla giggles.

 

"I'll do you one bett'ah." Tom challenges.

 

"Oh?" Nyla asks intrigued.

 

\---

"Do you want to kiss me?" Tom asks, studying Nyla.

 

"Hold on clarify first. Do you mean acting kiss, or a real genuine kiss?" Nyla nervously laughs.

 

"Real and genuine." Tom smirks.

 

"Honestly, yes." Nyla nods.

 

-

Tom's eyes widen in surprise.

 

-

"Not that it would happen." Nyla rolls her eyes.

 

"You sure about that?" Tom asks, with a smile.

 

-

Nyla narrows her eyes playfully at Tom.

 

-

"I have to tell you something." Tom whispers.

 

"What?" Nyla asks, trying to fight her smile.

 

"Just a little something to tell you." Tom says, as he stands up.

 

"Hm?" Nyla tries to fight a giggle.

 

"Here come 'ere." Tom steps towards Nyla.

 

-

Nyla smiles as she looks up at Tom.

 

-

"Lean closer." Tom gestures, as he leans down towards Nyla.

 

-

Nyla blushes as she leans forward.

 

-

Tom acts as though he is going to whisper in Nyla's ear. Before turning his head, and kissing her instead.

 

-

Nyla's blush deepens as she returns the kiss.

 

-

Tom steps back and he sits in his chair again.

 

-

"I think I'll go jump after this." Nyla mumbles with a laugh.

 

-

Tom shakes his head.

 

-

Nyla clears her throat.

 

-

"Thanks for the interview." Tom smiles.

 

"Yeah." Nyla nods, nervously giggling.

 

\--

"Cut." The producer says.


	19. Almost given away

"Well I'd say, your second meeting... Went by very comfortably." The producer clears his throat.

 

-

Nyla smiles as she looks down.

 

-

"Yeah we're comfortable alright." Tom smiles at Nyla.

 

\--

"If you guys want to do a third interview. We'd be very happy to set it up." The producer offers.

 

"Not right now." Nyla shakes her head.

 

"I think I have a busy schedule myself." Tom shrugs.

 

"Okay fair enough." The producer nods.

 

\--

"Thank you for having me." Nyla says, as she gets up to leave.

 

"Yeah." The producer nods.

 

"Same mate." Tom says, as he leaves.

 

"Right." The producer says, as he walks up to his crew.

 

\---

Nyla drives straight home after the interview.

 

-

A second car pulls into the driveway. Just a few minutes after Nyla.

 

\--

Nyla smiles as she walks into the house first.

 

\---

A dog starts barking, when Nyla enters.

 

-

"Hi!" Nyla smiles, petting her German Shepherd.

 

-

The dog whines happily.

 

\--

The door opens again, and the dog leaves Nyla to greet the other person.

 

-

Nyla looks over her shoulder, and then she starts walking to the bedroom.

 

-

"Did you give those answers on purpose?" Tom asks, as Nyla walks to the bedroom.

 

-

Nyla giggles as she steps into the bedroom.

 

-

"You almost gave us away." Tom says, as he follows Nyla.

 

"Me?" Nyla scoffs.

 

-

Tom nods as he enters the bedroom.

 

-

"You're the one who asked those questions! You even had to readjust." Nyla argues.

 

"It was a scratch. I was scratching, my leg." Tom shrugs.

 

"Oh you had an itch alright." Nyla giggles. "Aren't you used to me yet?"

 

\--

"You were blushing like mad!" Tom points out.

 

"I always do that!" Nyla changes into boy shorts.

 

\--

"What about the ring?" Tom asks.

 

"I really did forget it was on! People will buy the prop thing." Nyla crosses her arms. "We've been careful about our marriage. It's remained a secret for this long."

 

\--

"The press won't Photoshop, your pictures much longer." Tom shrugs.

 

"Hurtful!" Nyla gasps. "And low blow."

 

"Nyla I'm jokin'!" Tom shakes his head.

 

"You better be! Because YOU knocked me up pal!" Nyla walks over to Tom.

 

"Pretty sure, it was a mutual act." Tom smiles.

 

-

Nyla glares at Tom.

 

\--

"How long are you, going to wear my clothes?" Tom asks, looking at Nyla's belly.

 

"Has the press started saying, I have an eating disorder?" Nyla asks.

 

"No." Tom gives a disapproving look.

 

"Then give me five more months." Nyla smiles.

 

-

Tom shakes his head.


	20. Come clean

"When are we going to fess up?" Nyla asks.

 

"Give it a few more days." Tom shrugs.

 

"Seriously?" Nyla asks crossing her arms.

 

"What?" Tom asks.

 

"You have such a stick up your ass about Kevin! You know he's just my public cover. Yet you always seem to get-" Nyla says annoyed.

 

"That's because he should keep his hands off my wife!" Tom states.

 

"The public doesn't know that." Nyla narrows her eyes.

 

"But Kevin does." Tom states.

 

"We should just come clean." Nyla shakes her head.

 

"Can I light Kevin up?" Tom asks, holding up his fist.

 

-

Nyla giggles placing her hand on Tom's fist.

 

-

Tom smiles wrapping an arm around Nyla's waist.

 

-

"Can you save that for tomorrow? Because I need you." Nyla leans against Tom.

 

"I suppose." Tom playfully groans.

 

"Oh shut up." Nyla pushes Tom back.

 

-

Tom chuckles as Nyla climbs on the bed.

 

\--

Nyla leans against the bedframe, pillows tucked behind her back, and she turns on the TV.

 

-

Tom climbs onto the bed, he crawls over to Nyla, and he places his hands on either side of her.

 

-

Nyla ignores Tom.

 

\--

Tom leans forward, kissing Nyla's lips.

 

-

Nyla tries not to smile.

 

-

Tom kisses Nyla again, he chuckles slightly.

 

-

Nyla starts to smile.

 

-

"There's my girl." Tom smiles.

 

-

Nyla giggles wrapping her arms, around Tom's shoulders.

 

\--

"Did you really think, I'd deny your request?" Tom asks, pulling Nyla close to him.

 

"It wouldn't be the first time." Nyla shrugs, as Tom lies her down.

 

-

Tom scoffs.

 

-

Nyla laughs.

 

\---

Tom looks down at Nyla.

 

-

Nyla bites her lip looking up at Tom.

 

-

"Are you going to bite?" Tom asks, looking at Nyla's lips.

 

"How much time do you have?" Nyla asks, with a giggle.

 

"I'm all yours." Tom smirks.

 

-

Nyla lifts her head, she gently bites Tom's lower lip, and then she smiles at Tom.

 

-

Tom smirks and he roughly kisses Nyla.

 

-

Nyla moans as she returns the kiss.


	21. Worst 'meet cute'

_*Flashback*_

 

_\----_

"You've got to be kidding me?" Nyla snatches the nightie from her assistant’s hand.

 

"The director specifically requested this." The assistant shrugs.

 

"What does he think I am, some big boobed bimbo?" Nyla asks angrily.

 

"I-I-I don't know Nyla." The assistant shrugs.

 

-

Nyla angrily storms out of the room.

 

-

"N-N-Nyla!" The assistant tries running after her.

 

\----

Nyla enters the hall, she only sees red, and she bumps into someone.

 

\--

"Move!" Nyla roughly shoves them against the wall.

 

-

The person stares at Nyla, as she storms down the hall.

 

\--

The assistant rushes into the hall after hearing Nyla. She looks at who Nyla shoved.

 

-

"Oh Mr. Hardy please let me apolo-" the assistant starts to stutter.

 

"Who was that fireball?" Tom asks, watching Nyla disappear around a corner.

 

"She's new to the acting biz." The assistant shrugs.

 

"Yeah?" Tom asks, looking at the assistant.

 

"Uh yes Mr. Hardy." The assistant nods. "She has a lot to learn."

 

\--

"What's her name?" Tom asks curiously.

 

"Mr. Hardy if there's an issue please-" the assistant starts to panic.

 

"No-no there's no issue." Tom chuckles.

 

-

The assistant furrows her brow.

 

\--

"Just tell me her name please." Tom shrugs.

 

"Uh Nyla... Nyla Holmes." The assistant states.

 

"Nyla Holmes..." Tom says to himself.

 

\--

"Mr. Hardy if there's really an-" the assistant starts again.

 

"I'd like to have lunch with Nyla. If she's available that is." Tom smiles.

 

"Uh... Oh... Okay." The assistant nods confused.

 

"Give her my number." Tom pulls out a card.

 

"Sure Mr. Hardy." The assistant nods, taking the card.

 

"Thanks." Tom smiles, making his way to set.


	22. Pay attention

_*Current day*_

 

_\----_

Nyla's standing at the dresser, she's putting on one of Tom's discarded shirts, and she opens her drawer for a pair of shorts.

 

-

Tom lies on his back on the bed, arm behind his head against the pillows, and he's smiling at Nyla.

 

-

"What Tommy?" Nyla asks, slipping on her pants.

 

-

Tom watches as Nyla's pants cover her butt.

 

\--

Nyla looks at the bed, she scoffs, and throws one of Tom's shirts at him.

 

-

"What?" Tom asks, pulling the shirt off his head.

 

\--

"Why are you watching me?" Nyla asks, walking over to his side of the bed.

 

"Is it a crime to watch you?" Tom asks, as Nyla sits beside him.

 

\--

"What are you thinking about?" Nyla asks, shaking her head.

 

"Our first meeting." Tom slips his hand under Nyla's shirt.

 

-

Nyla sits up straighter as Tom's hand rests on her belly bump.

 

-

Tom rubs Nyla's belly with his thumb.

 

-

"Ah yes, the worst 'meet cute' ever." Nyla nods.

 

"I found it to be quite a turn on actually." Tom smiles.

 

"I'm sure you did." Nyla rolls her eyes.

 

"To have someone shorter than you. Shove you against a wall, as easily as you did." Tom bites his lip.

 

"Hey I'm already pregnant pal." Nyla giggles.

 

-

Tom laughs.

 

-

"I'm only shorter than you by inches. Okay it isn't like I'm half your size." Nyla corrects.

 

"You're pretty much my equal, when you get that angry." Tom shrugs.

 

"Does that impress you?" Nyla asks.

 

"A lot actually." Tom nods.

 

-

Nyla shakes her head with a smile.

 

\--

"What was the issue anyway?" Tom asks, keeping his hand on Nyla's belly.

 

"You really want to know?" Nyla asks.

 

"Yeah." Tom shrugs. "Of course I want to know. What caused our run in, convinced you to get that lunch, got you in my bed, and put that ring on your finger, and this baby in your belly."

 

"Wow..." Nyla laughs.

 

-

Tom chuckles.

 

\--

"Alright, pay attention meat head." Nyla playfully narrows her eyes at Tom.

 

-

Tom smiles.


	23. Replace me

_*Flashback*_

 

_\----_

"Jerry!" Nyla snaps, storming into the director’s office.

 

"What Nyla?" Jerry sighs.

 

"What the hell is this?" Nyla throws the nightie on his desk.

 

"Looks like lingerie." Jerry pokes the nightie with a pen.

 

"I was told I wouldn't, be doing those types of scenes." Nyla crosses her arms.

 

"Well the script changed. Your agent should've told you." Jerry shrugs.

 

"It's in my contract! My clothes remain on, and absolutely no revealing outfits!" Nyla argues.

 

"Like I said, the script changed." Jerry rolls his eyes.

 

"Show me the god damn script!" Nyla demands.

 

-

Jerry reaches in his desk, and he hands Nyla the script.

 

-

Nyla yanks the script from Jerry's hand.

 

-

Jerry forces a smile.

 

\--

Nyla flips through the script. All she sees is red ink all over Nyla's parts.

 

-

"Where's the real script?" Nyla asks, annoyed.

 

"That is the original." Jerry nods.

 

"It only has corrections to my parts!" Nyla throws the script in Jerry's face.

 

"We did an online survey. The fans think you're attractive. We need to take advantage of your physique." Jerry explains.

 

"Bullshit Jerry!" Nyla says annoyed.

 

\--

"Nyla either you continue. Or we just replace you." Jerry simply states.

 

"Then replace me." Nyla shrugs.

 

-

Jerry sits up in his seat stunned, his jaw drops, and he stares at Nyla.

 

-

"I quit." Nyla smiles.

 

"N-N-Nyla you can't..." Jerry stutters.

 

"I know it isn't too late to replace me. So I'm calling your bluff." Nyla shrugs. "Stick to my contract, or replace me."

 

-

Jerry stutters to form an argument.

 

-

"Bye Jerry." Nyla says, as she leaves his office.


	24. Really?

_*Current day*_

 

_\----_

"Babe over a nightie?" Tom asks, finding it silly.

 

"Oh really? From a guy who dressed as a woman? Fake tits, saggy belly, horrible wig, lipstick, and vag." Nyla raises her eyebrows.

 

"I was young, I took whatever I could get." Tom shrugs.

 

"And you've worked with big names shortly after that. I had to prove myself the entire way! They just wanted to get me naked... Or as close to naked as possible." Nyla says annoyed. "They don't care about my work!"

 

"Okay, okay... Babe I didn't mean it like that." Tom sits up on the bed.

 

-

Nyla glares at Tom.

 

\--

"I've seen you in nothing, and in some interesting positions." Tom raises his eyebrows at Nyla.

 

-

Nyla punches Tom's chest.

 

-

"Ow!" Tom chuckles. "My point is, I still respect you."

 

"You married me... That's obviously very different." Nyla points out. "Oh and you knocked me up!"

 

-

Tom smiles.

 

\--

"No one even knew who I was then." Nyla rolls her eyes.

 

"I'd seen a few of your films." Tom shrugs.

 

"You did?" Nyla asks, looking at Tom surprised.

 

"I was serious about seeing, " _The Entwined Secret_ "." Tom nods.

 

"What was the other film you'd seen?" Nyla asks.

 

" _The Predator of the Game_." Tom shrugs.

 

"Obviously different forms of genre." Nyla sighs. "But I was just a side character. I maybe had two lines."

 

" _The Entwined Secret_ " was forgettable." Tom nods.

 

"Wow!" Nyla scoffs.

 

"I mean as a whole, not you specifically." Tom shakes his head.

 

-

Nyla crosses her arms.

 

-

" _The Predator of the Game_ " however, you were a natural badass." Tom boops Nyla's nose.

 

-

Nyla scrunches up her nose.

 

-

"You may not have been given lines. But you got plenty of ass kicking action." Tom smirks.

 

"Such a great argument." Nyla shakes her head.

 

"Darling you're a headliner now. Don't dwell on the past." Tom scoots towards Nyla.

 

"Oh I'm not done yet." Nyla rolls her eyes.


	25. Beefcake

_*Flashback*_

 

_\----_

Nyla's assistant meets up with Nyla in the hall.

 

-

"Please tell me you-" the assistant hesitates.

 

"Either he sticks to the contract, or I quit." Nyla shrugs.

 

"Dammit Nyla! This is only your second movie, you can't make these demands!" The assistant pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

"I just did." Nyla shrugs, walking past her assistant.

 

\---

"Nyla! Nyla wait!" The assistant tries catching up with her.

 

"What?" Nyla asks, as she turns around.

 

"This was left for you." The assistant hands over a card.

 

"What's this?" Nyla furrows her brow.

 

"He wants to have lunch with you." The assistant states.

 

\--

Nyla looks over the card.

 

-

"Tom Hardy?" Nyla makes a face.

 

-

The assistant clears her throat.

 

-

"This isn't that Tom Hardy... Is it?" Nyla asks, looking up at her assistant.

 

"The very same." The assistant nods.

 

"That's impossible. What would Tom Hardy want to do with me?" Nyla asks, laughing slightly.

 

"He likes your fiery attitude." The assistant shrugs.

 

"This has to be a joke." Nyla snorts, shaking the card.

 

-

The assistant furrows her brow.

 

\--

"There's no way, a beefcake like-" Nyla spins around and she bumps into someone.

 

-

The person grunts.

 

-

"Oh I'm sorry!" Nyla says, as she looks up.

 

-

The assistant slowly backs away.

 

-

"Oh shit..." Nyla mumbles, a blush forming on her cheeks.

 

\--

"A beefcake huh?" Tom smiles.

 

"I-I-I didn't say that." Nyla shakes her head.

 

"Pretty sure you did." Tom continues to smile.

 

"Even if I did, I-I-I didn't mean you..." Nyla shakes her head again.

 

"Pretty sure you did." Tom leans forward, his smile getting bigger.

 

"Um..." Nyla clears her throat. Her face feels extremely hot.

 

\--

"You free for lunch?" Tom asks, standing up straight.

 

"You don't-" Nyla starts to shake her head.

 

\--

"Nyla!" Jerry shouts.

 

"Lunch you said?" Nyla asks.

 

"Naughty girl." Tom teases.

 

"You have no idea." Nyla laughs.

 

"Oh?" Tom smirks.

 

\--

"Nyla!" Jerry shouts as he gets closer.

 

"Please-" Nyla starts to beg for help.

 

"You don't have to beg Darling." Tom smiles, offering his arm.

 

"You really are a big softie aren't you?" Nyla teases.

 

"Just don't tell anyone." Tom winks.


	26. Bastard

_*Current day*_

 

_\----_

"Beefcake." Tom laughs, remembering the encounter.

 

"You don't have to beg Darling. Do you remember saying that?" Nyla asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

-

Tom shakes his head as he looks away.

 

-

"Huh?" Nyla asks, trying to catch Tom's eye.

 

-

Tom starts to chuckle.

 

-

"You never stuck to that, now did you?" Nyla teases.

 

-

Tom chuckles.

 

-

"Because you sure enjoy making me beg now!" Nyla shakes her head.

 

"Not to make this baby I didn't!" Tom argues, touching Nyla's belly.

 

"Oh that one time!" Nyla rolls her eyes.

 

-

Tom laughs as he wraps Nyla in his arms. He pushes himself up from the mattress, to lie Nyla on her back.

 

-

"Literally the one-" Nyla continues to mock Tom.

 

\--

Tom cuts Nyla off with a kiss.

 

-

Nyla returns the kiss, resting her hands on Tom's shoulders, and her right foot dangles off the bed.

 

-

Tom leans on his right elbow, keeping himself up with his left hand, and he tries to be mindful of Nyla's belly.

 

-

Nyla moves her right hand to rest on Tom's cheek.

 

-

Tom breaks the kiss, and he smiles down at Nyla.

 

\--

"That really is the-" Nyla starts again.

 

-

Tom groans and he kisses Nyla again.

 

-

Nyla turns her head away, as she laughs against Tom's lips.

 

-

Tom moves his lips to Nyla's neck. He leaves gentle and lingering kisses, along Nyla's neck.

 

-

Nyla's hand on Tom's cheek, moves to the back of his head.

 

\--

Tom's left hand leaves the bed, to lift Nyla's shirt, and slip into her pants.

 

-

Nyla bites her lip to suppress a moan.

 

-

Tom starts leaving little bites on Nyla's neck.

 

-

Nyla lifts her head back, to give Tom a better angle.

 

\--

Tom's hand finds its way between Nyla's legs.

 

-

Nyla opens her mouth to gasp, as Tom slips two digits inside of her.

 

-

"Okay that helped get me pregnant..." Nyla moans.

 

-

Tom chuckles against the skin of Nyla's neck.

 

\--

Nyla moans as Tom strokes his fingers in and out.

 

-

"I didn't make you beg this time." Tom mumbles against Nyla's neck.

 

"Bastard." Nyla giggles.


End file.
